Love me
by BoneBanditKonner
Summary: A story of true love. OC/Carly, Seddie and OC/Sam!
1. Confessions

A/N: Collin/Carly and Seddie and Collin/Sam. Collin's POV. BY the way... on this story, Collin says that he can't read Sam like he does other people, this is inspired by Twilight. I watched the MOVIE. I HAVE NO DESIRE TO READ THE BOOK!

0000000000000

"SAM!" Carly yelled.

"What the hell! I am listening to Metallica!" said Sam, still hearing "St. Anger" from her ear-phones. "It's Collin-" Carly started, "Trapped in his locker? With a screwdriver?" Sam finished. "Yeah." Carly said.

Sam got a screwdriver and got to work, pulling the door off the hinges. "She learned that from me" I told Carly. "We still on for Friday to see Harry Potter?" Carly asked. "Hell yeah!" said I, "Wouldn't miss it for the world!" After Carly walked away…

"You gonna blow her off for Katherine Poe?" asked Sam. "No way!" I said. "I thought you two were dating behind Carly's back?"

"HELL no." I said.

"Aw man. I got this whole line of insults that are going to sit there." Sam said

"I got a whole line of insults for you and Freddie! You just be glad I'm not telling the whole world that you two are dating! In my book, two 17 year-olds should make dating public!" I said to her, "Got any smokes?"

"Yeah here you go." Sam said, I toke them from her gladly.

"Wanna talk outside so I can smoke?" I asked her. She nodded.

After we got outside…

"How you and Freddie doing by the way?" I asked, lighting my cigarette. "Good. Can I have one?" Sam said. "Sure. I hear you are close. Closer than this cigarette to my mouth. Wanna tell me something?" I asked.

"Well… we fought once… but what don't kill ya make ya more strong, right?" Sam asked. "Yeah. What kind of fight was it? Hit fight or vocal fight?" I asked. "… Hit fight…" She said.

I froze.

Sam was like a sister to me and my foster brother was hitting her.

"JUST KIDDING!" She said, smiling a genuine smile.

"Not funny!" I said, smiling.

"No we have not fought!" Sam said, sounding very proud.

"That's good," I said, putting out my cigarette, "gotta get to class."

"Wanna skip?" Sam asked.

"Sure why not. Last class of the day and I'm acing it." I said to her, "Let's go to the park down the street, we can smoke there."

"Sure."

00000000000000

AT THE PARK:

"Wanna know something good about me?" I asked Sam.

"I can read people. I can take one look at a person and tell how high they are what they weigh even what drugs they do and most importantly, their sexual orientation." I said.

Sam laughed at the last part. "What do I do?" asked Sam.

"I don't know." I said "There is something about you I can't read. I guess I know you too much. But I know you do marijuana."

"How?"

"I saw you the other day with Freddie on the hill by the lake." I said, "I know Freddie does it, too."

"HOW?"

"One, I read him and two I saw him by the lake"

"How do you know we were by the lake?"

"Yeah, about that…"

"COLLIN!"

"It's a funny story actually…"

"**COLLIN!**"

"WOAH, CHILL! Just smoke the cigarette!"

"Now what is it, Collin?"

"I-I love you."


	2. Comfort

A/N: I LOVE YOU GUYS!

0000000000000

"I FIND YOU AND THAT SKANK-"

"SHUT UP ABOUT HER!" I interrupted Freddie's mom.

"-SMOKING!"

"Don't call her a skank! I love her!" I said to Mrs. Benson.

"You're not living here!" SHE said.

"Fine. I live at Carly's! See ya bitch!" I said, walking out the door. I just walked out because:

I didn't have any stuff except the clothes on my back and

Mrs. Benson saw us skipping class and smoking.

So I am going over to Carly's house to see if I can live there.

"Spencer!" I yelled.

"Spencer. I have to live here." I said to him.

"What! No you can't!" Spencer said.

"Please. I got no where else to go. I've been kicked out. You gotta help me." I said, almost crying.

"OK. You can live here." Spencer said, "But you sleep on the couch and don't go into Carly's room if I'm not here."

00000000000

I was calling Sam.

"Hey, Sam." I said, all I hear is crying.

"H-hi C-c-Collin." She said.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"Freddie broke up with me."

"I'm coming over."

"Spencer! Can I borrow the car?" I asked.

"Sure bud!" He said

00000000000

"I'm so sorry." I said to Sam., she was crying in my arms, "He doesn't love you."

"Nobody does." She said. "Your wrong same. I love you." I said to her, "You know that. I told you just… What was it? Six hours ago."

"I have a short attention span." She said, smiling a little.

"Love is a 'take a number' thing ya know? But when you take a number, it's really a pin to a grenade, if it's not the right person." I said to her.

"Deep. I hate that side of you" she said, laughing a little bit. "I hate that side of me, too. But it's not deep, it's my charm. The way I see it, my charm is the bate to a fish hook, it conceals the danger within. And then I reel her in." I said.

"You're being deep again." She said. "Oh my god! I **definitely **have been spending too much time around Carly! Damn!" I said.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you, too." I said

And Romeo and Juliet, kissed.


	3. Desrtuction

A/N: I STILL LOVE YOU GUYS! Collin's POV

000000000000

"Sam." I said, "I can't date you. If Carly finds out, I will be kicked out of her house and I will be on the streets. I will not live there anymore!"

"Break up with Carly." Sam said.

"Do you want me to have a death wish?" I asked, "If I break up with her, I'll still get kicked out! GOD I HATE THIS SHIT!"

"I got it! WE go behind her back and we go to places that normal people would go to!" Sam said.

"Not a good idea." I said, "Ya know, maybe I should just come clean."

0000000000000

"I'm sorry." I said.

"It's OK. We weren't really that good at being a couple anyway." Carly said.

"Can we still be friends?" I asked.

"Sure. We make better friends than we do boyfriend/girlfriend." She said.

0000000000000

"I love you, Sam." I said to her.

"I love you, too Collin."

We kissed again and the worst possible thing happened…

"YOU LEFT ME FOR HER?!"

"Damn." I said, under my breath.

"COLLIN HAWKINS, I HATE YOU!" Carly yelled.

"You're not the first person to yell that, and definitely not the last." I said.

"This isn't a time for jokes! You left me and I find you, 2 days later, with Sam!"

"Thank you, Carly Shay, for covering the obvious." I said.

"You are such a smart-ass!" Carly yelled.

"I know! Thank you again for covering that." I said, "By the way, I thought we could still be friends… but that is going over like a lead balloon right now isn't it?"

"Pretty much." Said Carly.

"Damn." I said again.

"OK! If it were not for Spencer, your ass would be on the street right now! However, we have Spencer and if I turn him on you, the street is you new home!" Carly said.

"If had known you would be this mean if I broke up with you… I would not have done it in the first place. Wish Sam had told me the after effect." I said.

"Sam had told you the after effect?" Carly said.

"No she- Oh god, I'm dead aren't I?" I said

"Oh yeah." Carly said.

"GODDAMMIT!" I yelled


End file.
